Bleach oneshots!
by SmexiShinobi13
Summary: this consists of random Bleach oneshots lemons and baby daddys. i may take requests. MAYBE. but dont count on it.


Ichigo and Hichigo dual lemon

Name: Satomi, Kiyomi (Last, first)

Meaning: Satomi "Intelligence, Beauty" Kiyomi "Pure beauty"

Looks: Tall, dark goldish hair, hourglass figure, dark eyes

Species: Soul Reaper/Vizard

Rank: 3rd seat Squad 6

You had been positioned in the human world along with Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hitsugaya-taicho to fight off arrancar. You found out you would be aiding a childhood friend of yours. Ichigo Kurosaki. You hadn't seen him since the first time he came to the soul society, though you hadn't talked then, he had given you a confused glance instead of saying anything. This gave you guys time to catch up, and believe me, you were definitely looking forward to it. You had fallen in love with Ichigo a long time ago, but you weren't planning on telling him anytime soon. You and Ichigo were walking to his house, for you hadn't been there in years. His house was exactly the way you remembered it. When you got there Isshin and Yuzu were leaving to go to the store. Isshin stopped to greet you.

"Ichigo! What are you doing bringing home a beautiful girl like this?"

"Dad its Kiyomi." Ichigo said annoyed.

"Kiyomi? Satomi? Wow."

"Come on dad! We need to leave now!" Yuzu shouted pulling Isshin out the door. Karin was leaving too, she was going to play soccer. You sighed as you heard Karin slam the door. Ichigo looked at you.

"You've changed."

"So have you. How have i changed? I think im the same." You smiled.

"Your... um... pretty, now." He mumbled

"WHAT? WAS I UGLY BEFORE?" you shouted as your temper took over.

"I JUST COMPLIMENTED YOU DONT YELL AT ME!" Ichigo shouted back. You sighed once more then rolled your eyes. _I dont want to fight with him. Not now , even though i have a bankai, i think he would still win..._

"Sorry." You spat. You glared at him. He glared back. You burst out in laughter. His face was hilarious!

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, now irritated.

"Oh... nothing..."

"Tell me!"

"Like i said, you've changed."

"How?"

"Your cute... now."

"What was i ugly before?" he said mocking you. You shoved him playfully. You guys laughed. He looked deep into your eyes.

"Your right. But that's not the only thing about me that changed. I-I think... I think i love you." He told you. Your eyes widened as a small blush formed across your face.

"Good! Because, i think i love you too." You admitted quickly. He took a step closer to you.

"Really?" he asked. You took one step.

"Well yeah. Are _you_ sure?" you asked. He took one step.

"Of course why wouldn't i be?" He asked. Your faces were inches apart.

"I dunno..." you looked into his Brown eyes. He moved in closer, your faces centimeters apart now. He pressed his forehead to yours and held both of your hands. You closed your eyes, relaxing, feeling the warmth of his hands.

"I can't believe im going to say this..."

"What?"

"Be mine...?" he asked. You grinned.

"Hell yeah." He slowly pressed his soft lips to yours. You pulled away. You pressed your forehead to his this time. Your fingers interlocked.

"So since im _yours _what do you want to do with me?"

"Hmm... the real question is what do you want me to do to you... because i would do anything with you."

"That's disgusting Ichigo..." you giggled. "But i like it." He pressed his lips to yours once more, this time lightly sucking on your lower lip, asking for permission to enter, which you gladly gave him. Ichigo took his time getting to know his way around your mouth, seeing what you liked and disliked. Ichigo moved his right hand to the middle of your back. He moved his left hand to your right hip holding you there with him. You moved your left hand to the back of his neck pulling him in closer, if possible. Your other hand was shifting through his already messy orange hair. His grip on you tightened as he pulled your body closer to his own. He occasionally broke the kiss to sweetly peck you on the nose, forehead or cheek. He started to use his hands more as he began caressing your curves as he would shove his tongue further into your mouth. Your tongues began to wrestle in your mouth, he tried to win but i guess that's one thing you can beat him at. You started to suck lightly on his tongue, gliding your teeth gently over it. Soon he broke your kiss and slowly began moving down your neck, searching for your weak point. Once he got about half way down your neck you groaned.

"So that's where it was hiding..." he whispered. You giggled. He started to nibble on that spot, soon biting harder, then sucking. Soon enough blood began to dribble from your very bruised weak spot. Ichigo gently lapped it up. Ichigo loosened his grip on you. He went to kiss you again but you weren't there. You were at the top of the stairs, sitting, waiting for him to realize.

"You sneaky bitch." He grumbled.

"HEY! That's not very nice of you to say to your girlfriend." You laughed your chime-like laugh. You continued.

"Your too slow for me Ichigo, and i havnt even used my bankai." He growled as he walked up the stairs and sat down next to you. You began playing with his bright orange hair.

"So..." He began. He put his arm around your waist.

"Should we skip the foreplay altogether and just cut right to the sex?" you laughed.

"can i still tease you?" you asked.

"You'd tease me anyways. If you tease me you'll get a tease right back." He threatened.

"Fine, fine." You said as Ichigo picked you up and carried you to his room. You giggled as Ichigo opened his door. You slipped out of his arms and landed gracefully on his bedroom floor. You faced Ichigo. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling your body into his. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead to yours again.

"Wow i thought you were kidding." You stated. He ignored what you said.

"So you're sure you want to go all the way, kiomi-chan?" you smirked.

"Oh of course i do Ichigo-kun." It was his turn to smirk. He pressed his sweet and soft lips to yours.

"yummy..." you mumbled in between kisses. Ichigo went to ask for permission but i stopped him.

"Be at least a little forceful with me. Dont ask permission. Just go for it." He smiled. His lips crashed to yours passionately. Ichigo excitedly shoved his tongue into your mouth. An accidental moan slipped through your lips. Just as his tongue started to retreat yours acted on its own. You wrapped your tongue around his causing his to stay frozen in your mouth for a moment. You started to suck on his tongue once again, for you could tell it drove him insane. Ichigo's hands shyly slipped up your shirt, slightly tickling your back. It gave you Goosebumps. You moved your hands from their spot around Ichigo's neck and lightly tugged on the hem of his shirt. He broke your kiss just long enough for both of you to become topless. Ichigo began caressing your newly revealed skin. That small movement of him feeling you sent chills all through your body. Ichigo just slightly slipped his thumbs under the edge of your bra just to caress and tickle the skin under your breasts. You gasped.

"You like that Kiyomi?"

"Dont tease!"

"Nah id rather.." you cut him off by glaring at him.

"You tease you'll pay." He chuckled.

"Fine then." He said as he ripped your bra off and threw it somewhere. Ichigo pulled you close to him so that your breasts were up against his bare, muscular chest. Ichigo planted sweet pecks from your forehead to your neck. While he was doing that his hands lightly tickled your curves as he felt your body. You tugged on the edge of his pants. He kissed his way back up to your ear. He nibbled on it.

"Lets make it a race, first one to be fully naked doesn't have to be teased." He whispered his voice coated with lust.

"That's not fair. I've already been teased." You replyed.

"Wrong..." you cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You've been teasing me since you became topless. I just want to skip all the little things and just make sweet love to you."

"Fine then, its a challenge I'll surely beat you at!"

"We'll see about that.." within seconds you were both completely naked. Ichigo pushed you onto his bed.

"That was a tie." He whispered to you.

"Fine!" you agreed. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist and your arms around his neck. He ran his fingers slightly over your opening.

"Dont tease!" you whispered to him. He slammed his middle finger into you. You moaned. He slipped in another finger, picking up his pace. He tryed from so many different angles, as if he were searching for something. Of course you didn't know until he hit it. When Ichigo hit your G-spot you moaned loudly.

"Found it..." he whispered huskily. He moved your legs so that they were rested on his shoulders. He ran his tongue over your opening. You giggled, liking the feeling that gave you. Within seconds his tongue was exploring your clit. Your breath hitched in your throat. Ichigo stuck his whole tongue inside of you. You could feel him licking your walls staying away from your G-spot. Teasing you. Ichigo's tongue retreated.

"Damn you taste good..." he said as he wrapped your legs around his waist and began kissing your full breasts. He took one into his mouth sucking on it, running his tongue over everything, as he massaged and tickled the other. Soon he switched and gave the other the same treatment. After a few minutes you flipped over so that you were on top.

"My turn Icchi!" you lightly kissed your way from his biceps to his hard member. Once you got there you stroked it ever so slightly until he complained.

"Dont tease!" so you massaged his scrotum to shut him up. You slowly took his tip into my mouth. Your tongue wrapped around it, caressing. He groaned and held your head there to keep him from bucking his hips. You could tell he was getting impatient so you took as much of him into your mouth as you could. You slowly racked your teeth against his skin as you moved up from the top to his tip. As your pace quickened his erection grew. He was getting hot.

"Kiyomi!" he moaned as he came in your mouth. You made a face as you licked it up. _Disgusting. _Before you knew it Ichigo recovered and he was on top grinding your hips together. You could feel his tip at your wet entrance.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked. You nodded your head. With that Ichigo slowly entered you. You flinched. _It hurts so much!_ A tear fell down your face. Ichigo paused and wiped it away.

"Tell me when your good. 'Kay Kiyomi?" you smiled and nodded. Ichigo slowly moved watching your expression. Slowly that pain turned into pleasure. You giggled. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at you.

"Go on with it! I'm ready!" you said cheerfully. With that being said Ichigo started moving in and out letting you adjust. A seductive smile spread across your lips. you growled. Ichigo growled right back, as he slammed into you, harder and faster. Ichigo changed angles. Luckily for him he hit your G-spot right on.

"Ohh Ichigo! That's the spot! Faster!" you moaned. Faster, harder, slower, he did it all for you.

"Damn Kiyomi, your so tight! It feels soo good!" There was a feeling building up inside of you with each slam.

" I can't wait anymore! Kiyomi im going to cum again!" Ichigo shouted. Just as he said that the feeling erupted.

"Ichigo!" you moaned

"Kiyomi!" he shouted. Ichigo lowed his body and layed next to you.

"I'm positively in love with you, Kiyomi. Stay with me? Please?" _he's perfect for me... _

"Of course Ichigo. Forever?" you asked. He tightened his grip on you

"I love you Kiyomi..."

"I love you too Ichigo." You sang. With that that last word you both fell asleep in peace.


End file.
